The Space Awakens
Summary The crew must settle a dispute on Asteroid 951-N in the Krin-Kryn Belt. Has a stranger been waiting for Pleck? Can a destroyed C-53 control the weather? Are questions more alluring than statements? Plot Pleck kept C-53's cube after Dar destroyed him, Bargie suggests they put him in another device. Pleck picks the humidifier. The cube already in there, George, argued with Bargie and hasn't worked properly since. C-53 is confused, he can't see but can sense how damp it is. They unfog his display so he can see, he manifests some treads so he can get around. C-53 laughs at Pleck, the crew then realise that C-53 is no longer constrained by a Restraining bolt. Nermut calls, C-53 hides in the bathroom so he doesn't discover that his frame was destroyed. Nermut is confused why C-53 is in the bathroom, doubly so when steam comes out from under the bathroom door. Their mission is to go to Asteroid 951-N to resolve a dispute between miners. They ask Nermut to hang up because none of them know how to hang up. Rolphus Tiddle tells everyone that Centurion Tiddle has had an attempt on his life, then reads sponsor copy for MeUndies. A miner greets them, they mine asteroid scabs. They introduce themselves and the miners tells them that there is an old man called 'Old Derf' who talks about Pleck all the time. Old Derf is a veteran of the Shit Wars of Rangus. Dar and C-53 agree to mediate while Pleck goes to find Old Derf. Pleck knocks on a cabin door and is greeted by an old man, Old Derf can't believe he's there. Old Derf has been waiting for him because of the prophecy, he is the chosen one of 'The Space'. He tells Pleck that he is a powerful being. Old Derf offers to swap his de-humidifier for Pleck's humidifier. Old Derf is going to train Pleck, he also has an ancient weapon to give him that has been passed down through the generations by Zima Knights. It's a 'Wood Saber', it looks like a stick. The prophecy states that Pleck will unite the two sides of the space and bring a galactic peace. Lesson number one is to dress better, his shorts are stained. Pleck gets a call from Dar and C-53, they ask whats taking so long. Pleck offers to let Old Derf come with him back to Bargie. Old Derf agrees and brings his de-humidifier. Old Derf has a family, he doesn't want to say goodbye to them. Back on Bargie Nermut is still on the call. They've had a chance to have a heart to heart. Pleck introduces Old Derf to Nermut, Dar and C-53 announce that the mission was a success. The prophecy states that the space has two sides, fresh and wack, good and bad. Nermut is part of the wack side. There is inner and outer space, Pleck is the ambassador of the inner space. Bargie senses some bullshit. Pleck swaps C-53's cube to the de-humidifier. C-53 and Pleck have an aside, C-53 tries to let him down lightly. C-53 rams Pleck to provoke him into hitting him, the wood saber breaks. The prophecy states that Pleck is a prolific lover, the crew doubts that Old Derf has the right Pleck. C-53 doubts Old Derfs intentions, thinking he's trying to scam money out of Pleck. Old Derf tries to prove the Pleck is the chosen one by throwing crater pieces at him for him to deflect. He gets hit by all of them. Pleck thinks that the prophecy was wrong, Old Derf still believes in him. Old Derf picks up the humidifier and puts George back in it, he then walks out the airlock to join with the space. They can't see him outside the ship and the woodsaber has repaired itself. Quotes "I came on a washed up celebrity" - Pleck "No ones ever turned a stick off." - Old Derf. "What could a humidifier do thats unforgivable?" - Old Derf "Beware the wackness that is Nermut" - Old Derf Trivia * The humidifier can distribute Carnax oil and sing a love song. It was a present to Bargie from an old lover. * Nermut has bird legs. * Pleck has a blast shield that he can raise and lower. * The humidifier is worth 19 Kroon. Credits Voice actors C-53 - Jeremy Bent Pleck Decksetter - Alden Ford Dar - Allie Kokesh Nermut Bundaloy and Poot the Miner - Seth Lind Bargarean Jade and Sal the Miner - Moujan Zolfaghari Geep the Miner - Winston Noel Old Derf - Justin Tyler Production Edited - Seth Lind Recorded - Robert Doggy Jr. Studios by Shane O'Connell Sound Design and Mix - Shane O'Connell Music - Brendan Ryan Opening Crawl Narration - Jeremy Crutchley Ship Design - Eric Geusz Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Meta